


Shut up!

by Leata



Series: Dark Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Sam found a way the best way to get work done.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Dark Sam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809619
Kudos: 94





	Shut up!

**Author's Note:**

> This happened while I was editing a new chapter of Jumpsuits & Candy. I have no words. I wrote this and now it is here, enjoy.

Sam sighed rubbing his face looking over the book he was reading, having more hunters from the apocalypse world was great however it was a lot to field calls for. Sitting back in his chair, his eyes rolled down to the archangel between his legs. He smirked, scraping his nails lightly against the top of his head.

Gabriel closed his eyes wanting to lean to the touch but stayed still like he was told. His lips wrapped tightly around the base of Sam's half hard cock, keeping his tongue flat and his jaw relaxed. Sitting fully clothed kneeling between Sam's spread legs with his hands behind his back, the position perfect for keeping the vibrator pressing against his prostate. 

Gabriel refused to move or whimper at the torturous pleasure rocking through his vessel. Sam had made him stand and bent him over his lap only to pull down his pants and push a thin, long, and spit lubed vibrator into him over two hours ago. Sam then had ordered him to return to his role as warmer and take his punishment for failing to keep his tongue still. 

Sam smiled down at him, proud of how good he was doing now, Gabriel hadn't been able to keep quiet or still today. Through categorizing new information, phone calls and research he hadn't been able to keep from bouncing around the bunker popping in with pranks or endlessly searching for amusement. Dean had been the first to leave and Jack was the last, opting to go on a hunt that was clearly nothing. Sam was the last man standing and at his breaking point told his winged imp of a boyfriend he had a better use for his mouth. 

It was a perfect solution, " I'm taking a break. You can play for a bit." Sam hummed as the archangel rolled his tongue down the length of him slowly, never moving the warm vacuum around Sam. Desperate to please the human searching for a bigger reward, Gabriel slowly worked the thick member to its full glory. Loving the feeling of Sam's cock filling his mouth and throat and at the growing weight on his tongue. 

Sam groaned simply enjoying the mouth working him, his eyes rolling to the clock on his laptop, "Stop." Gabriel froze his shaft down his throat, his eyes snapping up to him. The human smiled meeting his eyes," Good angel. Keep it warm and ready, until I'm done. No moving, only sucking." Gabriel moved lower until his lips met his base swallowing around and sucking on the large cock. His arms held tight behind his back, his fingers clenched tight around his forearms as pleasure coursed through his still form. Sam hummed in casual appreciation leaning forward, moving deeper into the kneeling archangel's throat, and going back to work.

Gabriel held still, keeping Sam's cock in his throat, his prostate aching from constant stimulation, his cock throbbing and leaking into his wet boxers. He made sure to swallow around it sucking on it to keep it hard and throbbing in his mouth. Sam sighed, flipping slowly though the books in front of him, taking notes as he went. Every so often his hand moving to tangle in Gabriel's hair rolling his hips into the waiting hole, loving how the powerful being let him control and use him.

The archangel held still letting the larger hunter use his mouth. Keeping his jaw loose and his lips tight around Sam, even as the hours continued to ticked by. Finally a smile broke on Sam's face with a short sound of success, he grabbed his cell phone off the table and called Bobby quickly. "Hey Bobby, it's Sam." He looked down at his notes adjusting Gabriel's head on him so he could push deeper as he listened to Bobby, " I hope you got something for me. We had two more hits last night." Sam sighed in response," Sorry it took so long, it's a weird one. Someone is evoking Perchta." Sam spoke looking over his notes as Gabriel kept sucking and swallowing around him. 

"Who in the hell is that?" Sam nodded, " Yea exactly. Someone must have unleashed her and is twisting her somehow. Apparently," Sam sat up a bit spreading his legs more as he spoke ignoring the drooling archangel between them, "she used to hunt down anyone who didn't behave during the days between Christmas and Epiphany. Her punishment? Slitting the naughty lists' abdomens open, removing their stomach and intestines, and stuffing them with straws and pebbles." Sam huffed his mouth twisting, " Well that sounds familiar and the dates line up. So she's a ramped up Krumpus. She sounds lovely, how do I kill her, kid?" 

Sam huffed, bucking his hips as Gabriel sucked harder trying to make sure the heavy cock in his mouth stayed hard. " Yea she's definitely a charmer. I haven't found a way to kill her but since her feast night has already passed she shouldn't be doing this. Her big thing was spinning yarn or wool. Someone is controlling her and my guess would be with a small silver coin. Perchta's supposed to hand those out to the nice list." 

Sam grunted in agreement as Bobby described a local couple that fit the bill, rolling his hips and looking down at his drooling lover. Smirking as he watched him, loving seeing his wet swollen lips stretched around his base. Gabriel fought a shuddering as Sam's cock twitched and throbbed on his tongue his mind lost in a haze. Sam hummed into the phone starting to thrust into Gabriel's mouth lazily, " Sounds good Bobby make sure to check in." 

Gabriel watched Sam as he hung up desperate after being on the edge for hours. His vessel aching from being stuck in the same position. Jeans tight, precum starting to wet them showcasing the thick outline of his hard forgotten cock. Sam smiled stroking his hands through his hair, " See how much I can get done with peace and quiet. Your mouth is perfect for this angel." Sam continued to thrust slowly in and out of his mouth as Gabriel held still sucking around him, "Move your tongue." Complying his tongue rolled over his cock as Sam thrusted into his throat. 

Sam groaned, clenching his fingers in his hair holding him there, " Grace." Sam bucked as he felt the warmth of Gabriel's grace shoot through his throbbing cock. Digging his fingers into Gabriel's scalp licking his lips, " Such a good angel for me. I think this will be the only way I work from now on." He groaned watching as Gabriel took his hard thrusts drool dripping from his reddened lips. Gabriel's half lidded eyes shining with grace, clenching in fingers more on his arms as he kept them behind his back. Swallowing around his cock as he pushed warm pulsing grace into it, stroking his prostate teasingly slow. Sam moaned not letting up, "Make you sit for me and keep my cock warm all day." 

Gabriel held back his whimpers and moans, his vessel humming with pleasure that was so close to enough, desperate for more. Sam smirked down at him loving having control of the powerful creature shuddering as the grace throbbed inside of his cock grunting out his next works," Fuck stop." Sam moaned out a breath as the grace suddenly stopped flowing and the archangel's mouth went still. Sam licked his lips stroking his hair pulling himself back from his orgasm," Get up, bend over the desk. Clothing off. Hands on the edge." 

Gabriel stood carefully, his legs shaky from kneeling and being on the edge for so long. Bending himself over the table, his clothing vanishing as he laid down on the cold surface. Sam smirked, spreading his legs more, walking around the table, " I want the copy, I don't want to waste that pretty mouth." Gabriel nodded, lifting his head and opening his mouth once more, an image of Sam stood as the original walked around to the table to stand behind him, " No moving, no sound." The second Sam smiled pulling Gabriel's head back more by his hair, shoving his hard cock into his waiting mouth and throat. 

Gabriel held back a groan as his tongue worked the cock thrusting into him, his eyes rolling. Gabriel would never doubt Sam's creativity with his powers, copying a memory of Sam fucking him different ways was one of the best ideas he had every heard. It was a perfect fit as the copy drilled into him moaning above the silent archangel. Sam groaned watching them, his hand squeezing and tugging on his own cock before spreading Gabriel's cheeks. Smirking down at the thin vibrator inside of him, " You'll be nice and tight for me today huh angel?" Sam smirked, turning it up and pushing it against his prostate causing the smaller to drool and suck harder as the other Sam thrusted slowly into his mouth desperate to keep in any sound. 

Sam hummed at the sight of his slightly dry hole, thrusting the toy in and out of him, pulling it all the way out before slamming it deep in. Using the thin toy and his thumb he forced his hole to open more, licking his lips before spitting into his hole and over the toy. Not stopping until his hole was dripping. Gabriel sighed through his nose as Sam finally pulled the toy from him after 5 hours of it resting on his prostate. His eyes rolled panting and huffing around the cock still using his drooling mouth. The copy holding his head up rolled his hips lightly teasing Gabriel's tongue with his precum, as Sam returned the vibrator to tease his aching rim. 

Sam chuckled at Gabriel's struggle loving the view of his lover, pulling the toy back and turning it off, "Perfect angel. You're doing so well, I never would have guessed you could be so quiet." Gabriel inwardly hummed at the praise, holding tight to the table edge to keep from bucking, begging or screaming into the cock in his mouth. Humming Sam spread his cheeks again and using his thumbs to pull at his under stretched hole, forcing it open. Gabriel suckled on the cock in his mouth trying hard not to cry out at the pleasure lined burn.

Sam groaned at the sight, pressing his thumbs into him and stretching, adding more spit to lube his burning hole. Gabriel's hole clenching around the open air, fingers digging into the wood as the copy started taking faster thrusts again fighting harder to keep from crying out. Neither Sam letting up as the other continued to wet his raw hole with his spit, feeling the rough pads of his thumbs smearing it inside and outside of his hole. Sam groaned, leaning back to rub his spit lubed tip around the sloppy wet hole, "I wonder if I'll fit in that tight hole like this." 

Gabriel closed his eyes tightly at the idea of being filled by Sam, wanting nothing more than to take the painful stretch after hours of waiting for his cock. The Sam in front of him rolled his hips bottoming out into his throat and staying there, forcing Gabriel to swallow around him working his tongue across the throbbing flesh. Sam hummed behind him pushing at the tight rim with a groan when his tip popped past his tight wet rim with a curse. Gabriel winced at the burn, huffing out a puff of air into the skin of the copy's hips as Sam pushed past. Wanting nothing more than to whine as Sam stretched him thrusting just his tip into him before pulling out. Sam groaned holding his cock tight in his hand as he fucked into him with his tip, moving slightly deeper on his third thrust in, stretching him slowly on his cock. 

Gabriel's fingers were causing the table to crack with his effort to stay quiet and still as Sam continued to work him open with his cock losing himself in the burn of the stretch. The rough hands and thick cocks the only things keeping his vessel from going limp. Sam groaned watching as his cock was slowly swallowed by Gabriel's desperate hole. 

The archangel's vessel felt like a blur of pain and pleasure by the time he felt Sam bottom out. Drool escaping his split lips as the copy moaned above him, licking his lips tugging on his hair to remind him to suck, still pressed into his throat. At the harsh tug a matching white puddle joined the growing drool on the table as he came hard, a muffled shout escaping him. Sam tutted behind him and above him. The one behind him licking his lips as he leaned forward, " Too much for you my angel?" Sam leaned over him, his hands groping and squeezing his cheeks, spreading them and massaging them, " You know what happens when you break the rules." 

Gabriel groaned, nodding weakly as the copy pulled from his mouth stroking himself in front of him. Gabriel's cock already twitching to attention under him. Sam sighed slapping his filled ass, "Since you have already failed I only want to hear screams now as you let him use your mouth." Sam hummed into his ear biting and suckling on the lobe, smacking his ass again loving how he clenched around him. Gabriel moaned as the copy rubbed his wet head on his lips, his mouth returning to it's task as soon as he passed his lips, doing his best to get his vessel to comply. "Louder," Sam grunted behind him, pulling his cock out slowly, landing another hard smack as he slammed back into him.

Gabriel held tight to the table as the thrusting cock pushed into his throat matching. Groaning as Sam lifted his hips spreading his legs in the air starting to pound into him in earnest, matching the harsh speed of the copy. Gabriel arched, cracking the table as they thrusted hard into him struggling to get his mouth to keep working, his tongue dancing with the taste of precum. Gabriel screamed lost in bliss as the copy above him groaned and dug his nails into his scalp keeping his mouth where he wanted it, behind him fingers dug into the flesh of his thighs.

Sam's hard thrusts into his ass making Gabriel to bounce on the copy's cock forcing him deeper into his throat. Sam moaned, changing his angle to hit his prostate, " That's it, angel. No cumming until we do. Grace." Gabriel whined out a moan, his cock leaking between his stomach and table, his eyes glowing as he let his grace run closer to the surface, letting it fill his mouth and hole pushing into Sam once more.

Sam let out a low groan as his hole clenched around him, feeling the shocks of pleasure fill his cock with each hard thrust, " Perfect, fuck perfect Gabriel." He groaned out going harder into his prostate chasing his own orgasm. The copy's head going back as he pounded faster into his throat. Gabriel sucked harder working his tongue over it desperate to please his human. 

The archangel screamed at a hard aimed thrust, his own cock grinding into the table, holding back his cum desperately trying to get the copy to cum down his throat. Sam groaned behind him at the sight of his lover sucking him off and the feeling of his overworked hole around him. Driving hard deep into his abused hole one more time before cumming hard and deep into him with a low moan. Gabriel bucked to him as his mouth was held down on the copy's cock as he pumped warm cum down his throat, unable to hold back at the dual feeling of cum being fucked deeper into him. 

His vessel was shaking from the force of his orgasm as the copy vanished, even if the taste of Sam's cum didn't. Sam hummed, kissing up his spine. Gently putting his lover's legs down making sure to tucked inside him as he tried to gain control of his own breathing. He hummed praises against Gabriel's supernaturally warmed skin, grace still humming through his body. Gabriel groaned, letting his head rest on the table, shuddering as leftover spikes of pleasure coursed through his limbs, basking in the praise. Sam smiled at him kissing him roughly sucking on his puffy bottom lip. Gabriel groaned smiling at the hunter licking his raw lips keeping his grace at bay wanting to feel the aches Sam left him with. 

"Mm I love your mouth," Sam huffed, Gabriel nodded, " I have the best mouth Sammykins. I spout wisdom and cast spells with my tongue." Sam chuckled rolling his eyes as he moved his hands to peel Gabriel's fingers from the splintered edge of the table, " Shut up Gabe."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comments it keep me going and lets me know what you guys like and want. If you are looking for a new chapter for Jumpsuits and Candy is coming I swear.
> 
> For updates and following my slow descent into madness as I move into week 7 of being home find me on Twitter @Leatafanfiction Thanks for reading!


End file.
